fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Bonez
|birthdate= |birthplace= Tehom |gender= Female |age= 720 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Quicksilver |eye color= Wolf Grey |vision= |skin tone= Alabaster |height=6'0 ft. |weight=159 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Northern Light |previous affiliation= Bonez Family |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Leviathan Bonez (Father) Samael (Mother) Behemoth Bonez (Uncle) Kraken Bonez (Uncle) Kaname Soga (Adoptive Father) Cynisca Soga (Adoptive Sister) |magic= Thought Projection |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Lilith Bonez (ボネスリリス, Bonesu Ririsu) is a currently roving . Daughter of the sealed Leviathan Bonez and an archangel, she would be conceived after the former was finally bested. Left with her father after birth, Lilith would grow up in The Void, learning the maleficent ways of her paternal family before growing bored and striking off on her own. Shortly afterwards she would learn of the parallel world known as Earthland; after spending a couple decades searching for an opening, Lilith would cross over. Since that turning point, she has spent her time as both a traveler and a bounty hunter, looking for opponents and sights that pique her interest. Such efforts would cause her to cross paths with a certain man. After ascertaining his level of power and recognizing his , she would declare him her father, having learned of Leviathan's sealing. The prior fact was enough to disappoint her, considering her biological father hadn't even died in battle like a proper Bonez. Since the declaration, she keeps in occasional contact with Kaname, going on to adopt his daughter Cynisca as her baby sister. She is later revealed to be the true guildmaster of Northern Light, having created a potent Thought Projection to guide the guild during her frequent absences; there, she is known as Julianna Godwin (ゴドウィンジュリアナ, Godowin Juriana). Appearance Personality Among her dominant traits is a penchant for teasing. Everything is fair game as far as she is concerned, whether it's about someone's habits, tastes, or idiosyncrasies. The more embarrassing it is the, the more likely she is to reveal it, though she will honor a request not to disclose it if provided something Lilith considers "of equal value". The woman particularly loves teasing those she's close with, since they're more likely to recognize it as a sign of affection. Though Lily can't resist tormenting those easily flustered, relishing how quickly their faces turn tomato red, finding it "simply adorable". Among her favorite races to toy with however, humans take precedent, as she considers them to be funny little beings. Often she'll search their archives, visit comedy shows, or chat with the people themselves in order to find new methods. For her, there is nothing worse than being stale and stagnant with one's jokes. As a result she finds individuals like Nazara a delight to be around, and is overjoyed about his and relationship. She finds him essential to loosening up her "poor stiff of a relative". Another part of her animated nature is Lilith's penchant for sarcasm and cheekiness, often delivered with an earnest or cheery expression. This often leads to comments she makes being taken as genuine, especially if they sound like compliments. As a result, she's had her fair share of miscommunications, though she has a tendency to spin them to her advantage. If anything, Lily finds it gratifying when her sarcasm or cheekiness is not picked up on, feeling a little rush from it going over her target's heads. Those that do catch it and more importantly comment on it, however, will cause her to pout momentarily, her little game disrupted by their astuteness. Those that do catch this can expect to be the target of more cheekiness and sarcasm as a test of their character. Should they pass (in her mind), said cheekiness will evolve into teasing, representing an "acceptance" on her part. As a result, they become a part of her circle of friends or kin, unless they prove themselves unworthy, in which she cuts them off completely. Among her strongest inclinations, however, is her devotion to those she deems "family". She enjoys a warm relationship with her adoptive father, regularly meeting with him for a meal of some kind where they exchange stories, ideas for new techniques, and reminisce about all that's happened. Lily will typically buy him an extravagant gift accompanied by a handwritten note for his birthday, father's day, and Christmas, making sure he knows that he's thought of on those days. Lilith is even closer with her "baby sister" Cynisca, who she affectionately calls Cynnie. The older woman regularly dotes on the younger hybrid, purchasing any and every weapon she thinks Cynisca might like, often pairing them with a brief summary of the weapon's history. Lilith regularly teases the woman about her love-life, noting how many people Cyn has been with in her travels, often concluding with a "when will you settle down?" type question. She has a tendency to pop up when Cyn is on the road, accompanying her sister for part of the way before going off to do her own thing. Moreover, Lily's especially protective of her sibling, having created a sensor that allows Lilith to know when Cyn is hurt or in trouble, typically ending with the Nephalem appearing and demolishing the enemy who would dare harm "her adorable baby sister". This often leaves Cyn in a state of comical exasperation at Lilith's overreaction. Alas, one cannot forget that she is a Bonez. A desire to maim and murder does live within her, and often comes to a head when faced with her brethren. Ironically, she relishes slaying her own Bonez kin, having divided them into the boxes of "old" and "new", with herself functioning as a "middle". Those she deems old are the ones who most act like the Bonez she grew up with. Incessant carnage, impudent bloodlust, a propensity for horrors such as rape, torture, cannibalism, incest and psychological damaging. Individuals such as these she slaughters with a cheery, bubbly joy bordering on the unhinged, tearing them down bit by bit for her own sick entertainment. New Bonez, however, receive the same teasing warmth as those she considers family. The new class is full of those, who will retaining their brutal edge, have settled down and built families, villages, and connections. Instead of crushing every other race underfoot, they'd rather forge lasting interracial alliances and friendships, possibly more. As such, Lilith will leave these Bonez alone, often with a note of appreciation. She often concocts different "tests" on the fly to decide what type of Bonez she's dealing with, and whether or not they require extermination. When pressed on why she's doing this, Lily often responds that "in order for the flowers to grow, the weeds must be cut". A reason for this distaste towards Bonez kind, however, seems to lie in the Nephalem's mother. Though she didn't meet her mother until relatively late, the angel had a formative impact on her child. This would include seeing the Bonez "for what they truly are", nurturing Lilith's desire to eliminate her kin; unsurprisingly, this would moderate over time upon fighting off and breaking away from her parent and the angel hierarchy she was a part of. Nonetheless, traces of this "education" remain. The most prominent component is trash-talking and belittling the demons she faces, often to ironic effect. Other examples include using sizable amounts of power to annihilate the demons she hunts, wanting to "demonstrate" the gulf between herself and her targets. Perhaps the most ironic element is the brutal overkill itself, intent on decimating demons who don't comply with her vision of a "more harmonious society". How aware she is of this hypocrisy varies based upon who you ask, but there seems to be a consensus that Lily has at least an inkling of it, prone to short bouts of shame and self-rebuke. History .]] Curse & Abilities Physical Prowess Nephalem Physiology: An uncommon existence, yet not so rare as to be undocumented: the Nephalem. In her case, she was born of a victorious angel mother and a defeated, yet exuberant archdemon father. Unlike those who waver to one side or another of their parentage over time, however, she retains a perfectly balanced 50/50 ratio. Among the traits from her demon ancestry is the ability to use curses, wielding her unique version with exceptional skill and dexterity. Accompanying it is prodigious levels of curse power, a mark of her descent from an archdemon; likewise, she has the capability to use Magic Barrier Particles, only strengthening her effectiveness against ethernano reliant beings. On the other side, however, is her angelic line from her mother; with it, she has access to the very ethernano she is capable of defeating. When utilizing said magic, Lily was able to weave a pronouncedly different Thought Projection, gifting them with the light side of her curse. The grafted ethernano then transformed this lightness into a more recognizable Heavenly Body Magic, putting the finishing touches on a unique entity that has become her proxy for the guild she runs. Among the physical markers of her mixed heritage are illustrious feather wings, soft to touch and snow white in hue. They frame her back and radiate a divine authority which tends to unnerve demons while reassuring the faithful. The wings appear to be very durable despite being soft to the touch, swords breaking upon contact with them. She also seems to be able to fire them at will, allowing her to launch a salvo to besiege the enemy from the skies. Traces of her demon heritage, however, can be found in her smile, where deathly sharp canines and incisors glimmer for all to see. More noticeable are her slitted pupils, resting in the center of wolf-grey eyes. They remind others of her inauspicious origins, and the dual power she wields, dangerous in conception and versatility. *'Resistance to Light and Dark': Leviathan Strength: Indomitable Durability: Curse Triumphant Curse Power: (黄昏, Tasokare): *'Atla's Plight' (,): *'Guiding Star' (,): *'Eos' Runway' (,): *'Heaven's Titans' (,): Magic Thought Projection (思念体, Shinentai): Trivia *She is named for the Judeo-Christian figure a being commonly depicted as a or demon. Lilith is also considered within Jewish tradition to have been the first woman/Adam's first wife, preceding Eve; she was created from the same earth and at the same time as Adam, contrasting with Eve's being created from a rib of Adam. She would later leave him and couple with the archangel Samael following a refusal to be subservient to Adam. *Lilith's image source is the magnificently treacherous Elimona from Defense Devil.